


FullMetal Alchemist one shot fic

by Hot_Sauce



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Sauce/pseuds/Hot_Sauce
Summary: This will contain some ships, but most of it are some drabbles I've worked on many years ago and since I'm an undying fan of FMA, I've gotten back into writing fics about it. :) please enjoy!





	FullMetal Alchemist one shot fic

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough good FMA fics out there, not that this one will be any better lmao

"Hey kid, wake up." Greed said, clapping his hands loudly as Ed jerked his head up. 

"M not sleepin'" He slurred, blinking his eyes opened. He was so exhausted. 

"Sure you weren't, look I get it, you're tired but we're on a time crunch so you're gonna have to tough it out for a few more hours, got it?" He said and Ed had never wanted to punch someone more. 

He was still recovering from being ka-bobbed two weeks ago, his side tender and sore, much like how he imagined being finely minced must feel like. He staggered to his feet, eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep and body feeling like an anvil, a pained anvil. 

"Just a few more miles, kid. C'mon, we gotta hit the road, break time's over." Greed said, hitting him on the back in what would be a motivating way if Ed didn't want to break his jaw. He shot Greed the deadliest, and sourest glare he could conjure. 

Heinkel and Darius were getting used to frequent breaks, the kid refused any medication because they made him too out of it and weak to do any type of defending should they get attacked, and they couldn't stop for rest from fear of being found so early on their journey. Heinkel had offered to carry Ed for a few hours so he could get some rest but apparently Ed was in a stubborn mood, and wasn't having anything that could be considered help so Greed made sure to keep Ed on his toes. 

It seemed to work just fine until the third day where Ed began to fall asleep mid-hike and nearly face planting every other minute. 

"Alright kid, it's out of your hands. You either get on my back willingly or I'll make you. You're slowing us down with you toddling about like this." Heinkel said

"I said it like a hundred times that I'm fine." Edward bit out, wound throbbing angrily. 

"I'm sure that everyone would disagree with that, fullmetal." A voice said, rustling in the dark brush around their path. 

Everyone froze, holding their breath and getting in battle stances as they recognized that voice to belong to Pride... Which given their area and states, was a very dangerous enemy to be facing. 

Things got messy, and they got messy fast. Ed was seriously held back in his movements, nearly let choked yell loose as he stretched his wounded muscles to dodge one of Pride's shadow attacks. Pride launched a shadowed hand, slamming Ed into a tree roughly enough to where he was getting dizzy before he even smacked the ground below him. Turns out pain and no sleep didn't mix well it seemed. Kinda like peanut butter and bananas which he had tried because Fury insisted those kind of sandwiches were the best. He was very wrong, it tasted horrible. Ed was snapped out of his spaced out thoughts as he noticed his vision to be blurry, he vaguely heard Greed calling out his name but at this point Ed was very sick of Greed waking him up. He felt sick, his entire body throbbing in pain and he was pretty sure he had a headache now. He fought to keep his eyes opened, feeling his breathing slow as exhaustion began to take claim over him. He felt himself being moved, and he briefly registered that Envy was here. Ed went to make an attempt to clap his hand as Envy stood him up, and scooped him up on his back. Ed's body was taking over whether he wanted it to or not, his eyes were slamming shut fast and it was all Ed could do to keep them opened. 

"My, my pipsqueak you've definitely seen better days, huh?" He said way too brightly for Ed's liking. "Makes my job with you easy for once though." He commented as Ed forced his body to cooperate and bringing his hands together, only for his flesh wrist to be caught by Lust before it could make contact with his right hand.

"Nice try, boy.." She said. 

Well damn. Ed was royally screwed, it seemed. Pride and Gluttony were currently occupying his friends, and he was being carted around like luggage. Ed took a moment to collect his mind, summoning literally any will power he had to jerk his wrist free from Lust's less than firm grip and smack his palms together. He unfortunately overestimated himself and blacked out mid transmutation, it took too much energy, energy he didn't have. 

Lust went to snatch the alchemist's wrist as he jerked it free from her grip, but it seemed she didn't have much to worry over as his eyes fluttered rapidly, before falling shut and he fell limp on Envy's back. She chuckled as his hands dropped uselessly and he was unconscious. 

"Seems we couldn't have picked a better time..." She mused and Envy nodded. 

"Seems so, just makes our job easier. It's a long trip so we need to get moving now..." Envy said, and Lust nodded in agreement, beginning their long walk back to their father. 

When Ed woke up, it was because of the throb in his side. He gathered he was slouched forward as he cracked opened his eyes and tried to sit up. 

"He's awake, Envy." Lust said in her velvety tone, but Ed's mind was sluggish, he was obviously getting sick. He should've taken the medicine like Mr. Gorilla told him. 

"where 'm I?" Ed slurred, exhausted despite sleeping awhile based on the fact it was morning now. 

"No where important, pipsqueak." Envy replied sharply, his back was starting to hurt from carrying the brat and Lust completely refused carrying him. 

Ed wanted to be snappy back but he instead went to move his automail arm, only to see that it had been disabled, he was unable to move it. Confused a moment, he just looked at it before connecting the dots. Of course they'd enable him to fight back in anyway. So Ed fought dirty. He bent his elbow and slammed it hard into the back of Envy's neck. 

"Wow what the hell!?" Envy snapped, dropping him.

Ed landed roughly on the ground, but wasted no time to scramble to his feet, Lust and Envy both just looked at him with equally annoyed expressions. 

"I asked where I'm at." Ed said, standing a few feet away from them.

His question didn't get answered as he barely avoided getting a haircut from Lust's dagger nails. Edward stumbled to the side, eyes wide for a moment before he felt himself being slammed to the ground, the air being knocked out of his lungs.

"I believe I already answered you." Envy growled, and Edward narrowed his eyes. He was getting light headed again, and all the movement wasn't helping his side from feeling like scrambled eggs. 

He yanked Ed up to his feet by the front of his shirt going to slam his elbow into Ed's neck bust Ed managed to move himself out of the way in time.

He growled angrily, raising his arm to throw a bunch, only for the fabric of his sleeve to be suddenly darted into a tree from Lust's nails, and before he could rip it free, Envy grabbed him by his hair, slamming his head into the tree and everything went black. 

When Ed woke up again, it wasn't from the pain. Actually he wasn't feeling any pain, he was insanely comfortable and was actually just going to go back asleep when he heard the train whistle and the sounds of voices. 

"...The medication should prevent the furthering of the wound, and help with the pain as well as keep him down..." Said Kimbley, packing away a needle as he sat down beside Lust, across from Envy and Ed. 

Well, that would explain why he was feeling actually decent for the first time in weeks. He pried opened his eyes, God he was insanely comfortable. The pain that had been plaguing him nonstop with no peace had been numbed entirely and he found he didn't even really care at the moment that he was surrounded by his enemies, as long as they left him alone he was completely fine with this situation.

"Ah Ed, good to see you made the trip so long. Must admit, I was a bit worried you didn't survive that fall." Kimbley leered. 

Ed changed his mind, as long as they left him alone and shut up he'd be just fine with everything. He wondered off hand if it'd even be worth the effort to ask where the hell this train was heading. 

While he definitely felt a million times better, he also felt like he'd never slept before in his life. Kimbley must've gotten the hint that Ed was ignoring him, because he asked a question instead. 

"How are you feeling? Can't have a dead sacrifice." 

"Can you just shut up?" Ed snapped, and Envy actually snorted a laugh at that and Kimbley's moment of a shocked look. 

Ed wasn't entirely sure if Kimbley even replied because wow, he never realized how fast trains were. He gazed out the window, watching the scenery blur by in just stunned awe. It was seriously incredible and he still wondered how he never realized how fast trains really were. 

He woke up this time from shouting and being roughly handled, but he'd recognised this face full of fuzz anywhere.

"Heinkel...?" Ed croaked, delirious and eyes going to slide shut again.

"Hey kid, sorry it took us so long..." Heinkel replied, and those words were enough to put Ed's worries at ease as he let exhaustion slam him back into sleep.

He woke up next in a hospital, he knew he was in a hospital from the beeping machines, the sterile smell to it and the hushed whispers. Ed cracked open his eyes, wincing at the bright light. Somehow he always forgot how bright hospital lights were. He sat up some, getting the attention of Al, Mustang, Hawkeye, Greed, Heinkel, and Darius.

"You got impaled by a rod taller than you and you didn't think to come back here?!" Mustang started, Ed just stared a moment.

"No, I didn't. I was dying at that moment, I'm sure." Ed fired back, getting an angry before relieved look from the colonel, as if Ed's shitty attitude was all he needed to confirm he was alright. Al wasn't so easy to please, and it took a few hours of talking before Al didn't want to smack the stupid out of Ed as he so adequately put it. Darius and Heinkel hung around, Greed would stop by every now and then to remind Ed that he was still his henchman and yada yada.

So maybe they hadn't made it to the promise day yet, but Ed thought they were doing just fine as was if everyone was still grouped up as so, and no one was dead... Maybe they did stand a chance in all of this...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curious to know what other people's ships are for FMA, leave me fic ideas!


End file.
